


"Redeeming my Ex-Girlfriend"

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Addiction, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Magic, POV Lesbian Character, Slavery, Visit from a spirit, ghost story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara Maclay, now deceased, visits Willow Rosenberg to congradulate her about kicking her magic-addiction habit, perhaps in Willow's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Redeeming my Ex-Girlfriend"

**Title: "Redeeming my Ex-Girlfriend."**   
**Summary:** _Tara Maclay, now deceased, visits Willow Rosenberg to congradulate her about kicking her magic-addiction habit, perhaps in Willow's dreams._

**Pairing:** _Willow/Tara, with a touch of Willow/Kennedy possbility too. As Well as Buffy/Willow and Willow/Dawn, and Kennedy/Giles._

 **Characters:** _Willow Danielle Rosenberg, Tara Maclay, Possibly other characters, such as Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers as well as Dawn Summers, no not possibly, they will show up!_

 **Chapter 1.):** **"There she is, so beautiful... I love her so much *sob*."**

 **Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 1.):** _First part is written from Tara's point of view._

Tara was just accostoming herself to being a ghost... her 'purchase' of a job from her Creator, a Fellow she really didn't know all that well at all, had been a desperate gamble on her part to enable her saving of her ex-girlfriend. A gamble she was now certain that He'd acquessed to because of her affection for Willow, whom He clearly cared about too- just from His words used. She hadn't seen His face, but the voice was distinctly masculine, not feminine.

As Tara looked over Willow from the celing of her bedroom at 1630 Revello Drive, she spotted something that she had always loved about the redheaded Jewess: Willow's hair! It itself was always distinctly beautiful to gaze at, and Willow was herself always beautiful.

There was also a gorgeous Latina in the bed with her, and for a second, but just a second, Tara felt a pang of jealousy, but she quickly suppressed it. She saw that the Latina was kissing Willow's stomach area, and Tara figured out that they were romantically involved.

"It only makes sense." Tara thought to herself as she tried to plan out how she was going to try to save these women from the grasp of darkness that had them encoumpassed within itself. Tara knew well this darkness, having had it in herself- towards the very same pretty young redheaded woman that the Latina was now making out with: lust!

It pained her to see these women going down this path, whereas before she would have reveled in it, oh, she probably would have hit the Latina for making eyes with her girl, not to mention smoochies with her too!

Tara got a little laugh about how childish she was being at that time before getting to work. She had all the time in the world right now, but her love didn't, and she was also on a path that the previous day, she'd seen Willow actually hold a gun to this pretty Latina's head. Tara had learned that her name she was going by was "Kennedy" and Tara was also alarmed that this relationship was getting into the abusive!

"I've got to move fast." Tara thought to herself before considering her moves- right about then, the two girls in the bed fell asleep, and Tara played Willow a visit in her mind- much to Will's shock!

"How could you, Willow?" Tara telepathically asked her. Willow was shocked, and tried to raise her hand, palm outward to push Tara away, but the dirty blonde soul just did a similar gesure, and stood up from where she had been sitting on a chair, and replied to Willow's demand that she leave her alone with the phraise "I'm the one in power here, but I love you, so you're safe... I'm talking about your treatment, or should I say mistreatment, of Kennedy" she said with a cross look on her eyebrows "that girl loves you, you know. I'm talking about how you held a gun to her head- that was abuse, Willow... if this is what magic is doing to you, you need to kick that habit. I'm truly sorry for introducing you to it to the degree that we did, it appears to be harder to kick than heroin!" Tara telepahtically told Willow in Will's dream.

Kennedy had no idea what was going on in Willow's head, but she was horrified to feel Will's cheeks get wet from tears. She reached up, touched Willow's cheek, and, after giving her a kiss, told her "It's okay, baby, I love you." She heard Willow, laying under her, sob silently and say to herself "If I have to stop all magic use to save my loved ones, then I will!"

All three women then realized that Willow was talking about her addiction to magic, and how it nearly caused her to kill Kennedy.

As for Kennedy, and Tara realized this as soon as the idea was jogged free to the top of her thoughts: "This girl's an American Princess, but she's seen addiction in her community. She also doesn't want to live on her family's wealth." Tara laughed out loud in her mind when she realized that. She could see some of the reason why Willow loved her, and it pained her that Willow's love was mixed with lust, same deal as Kennedy's in fact!

"These women are no different from me, basically... all three of us are prone to gay lust." Tara thought to herself, then realized that she was also prone to a form of corrupted spirituality, and that was her goal to get Willow to give up- that would not be easy: magic was heavily entrenched within Willow, so rooting it out will be very difficult.

The next morning, as Willow tried to make sense of what she'd seen and heard in her head, she decided to make Dawn some breakfast and talk to Buffy, Dawn, and Kennedy in secret about something she had heard Buffy suggest to her previously. Buffy was determined to go to war with the First Evil, and she needed Willow to use magic. Well, Willow was scared of what she could end up doing to her friends.

As she prepared Dawn her pancakes, she telepathically sent her friends emails to meet in the kitchen- not all her friends, but only those she had planned to inform of her fears, including Rupert Giles, who was something of a father to her and her friends, including her girlfriend... who's house in Bath she'd broken into to stay safe., he'd kind of fallen in love with her after that.

As they ate breakfast, Willow looked Buffy straight in the eyes, and told her in no nonsence terms that she was scared of what magic does to her- how it twists her. "No, you're not getting it, Buff, I almost killed her." Willow inturrupted Buffy's statement that she needed her and with the word "Her" Willow gestured over her right shoulder with her right thumb towards Kennedy. This shocked Buffy: That Willow could try to kill anyone, least of all someone she professes to love!

Buffy wouldn't be moved, however; she needed Willow to use the Sythe to make certain that Kennedy and her peers had a fighting chance, so Willow took Kennedy aside and they made another conditional caveat: that if the darkness overtook Willow, Kennedy had to be ready to kill her, or be killed along with her friends by her girlfriend. For the first time in her life since the death of her Watcher; Kennedy was truly scared of Willow, and what Will could do, as well as by magic.

Kennedy nodded in fear, and swallowed, promising herself and her God that she'd find another way besides murder to do her duty...

_To be continued elsewhere, possibly_

**Author's Notes End Chapter 1.):** _Please tell me what you think of this story about addiction and kicking the habit, sorry for going a bit off track. Continuation depends at least in part on replies._


End file.
